


Soft Kisses

by GlitterGummybear



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummybear/pseuds/GlitterGummybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy enjoyed the silence, the arms around his body and the soft kisses pressed against his neck. He felt so blessed, right there at that special moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kisses

Tommy couldn’t keep his eyes of of the drummer. The way he was one with his drums, those arms, that body, that intense look in his eyes, the one that always sent shivers down Tommy’s spine. The bassist swept his hair back and forth, and tried to focus as much as possible on his bass. There was enough time left after the concert to look at the man who meant the world to him.

He smiled at Adam when he caught his eye. The singer knew exactly what was going on between those two – he’d seen them cuddling and even kissing – and it didn’t bother him at all. He himself was happy and in love and he loved to know that he was not the only one.

They exchanged a glance full of happiness, before Adam walked away and Tommy looked down again, smiling a little. The concert was amazing, the crowd was overwhelming and the atmosphere was heart-warming. He had missed this so much, he was looking forward to Adam’s new album as much as Adam’s fans did. Just to be back on the road, being able to play every night, having the time of his life. And most of all, he didn’t have to sleep alone anymore, where he did have to sleep alone the last tour – if you didn’t count the few times that Adam needed someone to cuddle with.

A playful grin graced the face of Isaac when Tommy stood in front of him again. For a moment they made eye contact, after which Tommy threw his head back, somewhat teasingly. Isaac shook his head while laughing and continued drumming as if it didn’t do anything to him. However, he couldn’t stop himself from looking at Tommy every now and then. The way his fingers were playing the string and the way his mouth was open just a little bit. His hair in front of his face and his eyes almost completely closed. Beautiful. Isaac felt lauded that he could call that boy his. He knew exactly what he would do with that pretty boy after the concert.

When Adam sang his new song to the fans, Tommy and Isaac left the stage. The blond boy was just in time with putting his bass down, when he felt a hand gripping his and a body pressed against his own. He looked down and laughed softly, bright, in a way he only laughed when he was really happy. Tommy let Isaac put his arms protectively around him and a satisfied sigh rolled from his lips. He loved cuddles, being so close to someone and feeling loved. They listened to the new song, to Adam’s voice full of emotion and how the fans were pretty quiet - with the exception of a few.

Tommy enjoyed the silence, the arms around his body and the soft kisses pressed against his neck. He felt so blessed, right there at that special moment.

 

It didn’t take long before they needed to go back on stage, without Adam this time. He would come back on stage when they started to play ‘Sure Fire Winners’. Right now was their moment, and Tommy couldn’t stop himself from enjoying it. Neither could he stop himself from standing in front of Isaac, making eye contact once in a while and walking away right after that. A little bit of teasing was fun – and the consequences would be even more fun.

When Adam came back on stage and they started to play the next song, Tommy concentrated as much as he could. Every now and then, he got closer to Adam to tease the fans a little bit, whipping his hair back and forth because he knew they loved it and jumping across the stage because staying in one place was very difficult when he was so excited.

Time flew by and before they knew it, they were backstage again, soaked and very happy at the same time. The concert went great, something they really needed.

With large steps Sauli walked towards Adam, his smile growing bigger with every step he made.

“Oh Adam! You were – just – wow. So amazing. Your voice. And those moves.”

Tommy smiled tenderly when Adam wrapped his arms around Sauli and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Those two were so happy together.

`You guys did a fantastic job too!” Sauli said cheerfully. “Amazing.”

Tommy startled when two arms were wrapped around his waist. He heard Isaac’s voice whisper in his ear. “Yes, you were amazing. So fucking amazing.”

Shivers ran down his spine when he felt the warm breath against his neck, followed by soft kisses.

“As if you weren’t,” Tommy said, his head resting against Isaac’s and his eyes closed. “Hmm – you were so beautiful – you are so beautiful. And the way you played the drums, and that look in your eyes, and – wow.”

Tommy placed his hands over Isaac’s and sighed satisfied. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. At Adam and Sauli paying attention only to each other, at Monte, who was on the phone with his wife, and at the crew that were busy packing up stuff.

“Adam? Adam?! Hello!” Tommy laughed when Adam finally let go of Sauli’s neck for a second and looked up. “How late will they pick us up?”

“You need to be patient for another fifteen minutes, I know how hard it is,” Adam grinned, his arms still around Sauli’s waist. Tommy nodded and sighed when Isaac’s hands caressed his abdomen. So sweet and tender.

 

Fortunately it didn’t take as long as they thought it would until the bus was there to bring them to their hotel. Finally some dispassion, a large bed and no screaming crowds.

Adam and Sauli walked as fast as they could into the hotel, while they were ignoring the yelling paparazzi. Monte walked in somewhat calmer and Tommy and Isaac followed him.

Once they were all in the hotel, someone told them where their rooms were and that their luggage would be brought to their rooms as soon as possible. The elevator wasn’t hard to find and the rooms were even easier to find.

“Sweet dreams,” Tommy said to Adam, Sauli and Monte. “And please, don’t make too much noise, you two.” He chuckled softly.

“Same goes for you,” Adam said teasingly, before he pulled Sauli into the room. Tommy followed Isaac, who had opened the door and had already walked into the room. Tommy closed the door behind him and decided that he should first get rid of his make-up. Humming softly, he walked towards the bathroom, cleaned his face and walked back to the bed, where Isaac was already sprawled all over the bed.

“It would be really nice of you, if I could lay down beside you,” Tommy chuckled, before Isaac rolled over on his side and smiled at Tommy.

“There’s enough space, pretty boy.” Gently, Isaac took Tommy’s hand in his and pulled him onto the bed, smiling charmingly. He wrapped his arms around the small boy and pressed his body against Tommy’s. The warmth of his body felt safe and comfortable for Tommy. A soft, contended sound rolled from Tommy’s lips. It wasn’t completely without a reason that he was well known as a ‘pretty kitty’. The sounds he made fit the nickname perfectly.

Isaac let his hands slide under Tommy’s shirt and caressed his back, whispering sweet words into Tommy’s ear. How alluring he was and how handsome and how much the drummer cared about him and loved him. It made Tommy blush and made him feel a little bit uncomfortable, all those soft whispers in his ears.

“I – oh Jesus Christ – You – Mine.” Tommy closed his eyes again and bit his lip. He wasn’t the most nimble with words, but luckily Isaac knew exactly what he meant. Words weren’t needed with a love so strong.

“I love you too.”

They shared a passionate kiss, tender, calm. Slowly Isaac moved his hands toward Tommy’s belly and kept stroking softly, making Tommy purr a little.

Tommy turned onto his back when Isaac pushed against his shoulder a little. He opened his eyes again and looked at the drummer. At the blue eyes that looked at him reassuringly and the little smile that made Isaac look even more beautiful.

“You know you are incredibly beautiful, right?” Tommy laughed. He didn’t really know what to say, but he just had to tell Isaac how handsome he was.

“You know you are unbelievable sexy when you are lying underneath me, your eyes big and innocent and you hair all messy?”

Tommy couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes and smiling a little bit.

“Stop it,” he whispered, before he looked up at Isaac again, his eyes begging him not to stop at all. Don’t stop with the sweet words, the soft touches and the grin around his lips.

“No,” Isaac laughed, after which he kissed Tommy’s jaw line softly, his hand under Tommy’s shirt again, caressing his side. A moan escaped the bassist’s lips while his eyes slowly shut again. This was exactly why he loved Isaac so much. It didn’t always have to be hard and fast – even though he didn’t have any problems with that – it could also be careful and loving.  
After a lot of soft kisses and sweet words, Tommy was lying underneath Isaac in only his underwear. Isaac was still wearing all of his clothes. Not for long, though.

With a quick move, Tommy rolled them over, before he grinned self-satisfied. It didn’t happen that often that he could get Isaac underneath him.

The shirt of the drummer quickly met the ground and it didn’t take much longer before his pants were gone too. Tommy couldn’t keep himself from smiling when he saw how excited Isaac already was. He put some pressure on Isaac’s cock, making the drummer growl. Tommy looked up, his eyes wide open and his smile innocent. “What?”

“Fuck you,” the black-haired man groaned.

“Yes, please,” Tommy chuckled. He made sure Isaac was completely naked, before he let his lips and tongue find a way down, slowly, oh so fucking slowly. Soft moans and growls filled the silence of the room, becoming louder and louder when Tommy finally pressed his lips against Isaac’s cock.

He started to move lazily and made sure his tongue was doing its job too. He knew exactly how to drive Isaac crazy.

Gently, the drummer petted Tommy’s hair, pulling a little bit so Tommy looked up. “Stop.”

The blond boy immediately stopped and nodded obediently. Carefully, Isaac pushed the boy back against the mattress and hovered above him, lips almost touching. “So well-behaved,” he smiled contently, caressing Tommy’s cheek. He slowly pulled down his underwear, letting his hand play with the bassist’s erection. “Pretty boy. Want me inside of you? Fucking you like crazy? My breath against your skin? Soft kisses and little bites, marking you as mine? Make you beg for more, more, more?”

Tommy nodded, his mouth somewhat open. “Oh – fuck – yes. Please.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m begging you, Isaac. P-please…” He sounded so desperate, his back arched a little and his breathing fast.

The drummer smiled and stood up, grabbing a condom and lube out of his suitcase, after which he walked back to the bed and watched his boyfriend. Tossing, panting, his eyes closed and just begging for more. Sexy.

He climbed back on bed, before gently pushing Tommy’s legs open a little bit. He settled between his legs and softly stroked the bassist’s upper legs. It was wonderful to look at the pretty boy. For a moment, he completely forgot what they were planning to do, was only able to stare at that gorgeous body, just laying there, completely ready for Isaac. So beautiful.

His hand slid down Tommy’s chest, as if he had to touch him to believe he was real, wasn’t just a dream.

“Isaac, please... I – fuck – please.”

The drummer smiled calmly – “it’s alright, baby” – before he lubed his fingers a little bit and let his first finger circle teasingly around Tommy’s hole, pressing softly. He would take all the time Tommy needed, as long as he wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend everything was fine with him.  
His eyes kept looking at Tommy’s face, to see if he was in any kind of pain or just wanted more. At this moment he only wanted more. So much more.

Shortly after that Tommy was ready for Isaac, begged him, tossed his head and couldn’t keep himself together anymore.

The drummer rolled a condom on his erection and smiled at Tommy. “You’re sure? Stop me if it’s hurting you, alright?”

Tommy nodded, his eyes locked with Isaac’s, whilst the black-haired boy slid into him. When he couldn’t move any further, he pressed his lips against those from the blond boy. Slowly he started moving, pressing his fingers deep into Tommy’s hips, his lips kissing Tommy’s neck, sucking, biting, licking. Tommy moaned, begged, growled and screamed. His fingers gripping the sheets and his back arching even more.

“Oh fuck! Isaac- fuck – don’t stop. Please…”

Isaac thrust deep inside him, hard, while pressing kisses against Tommy’s jawline and collarbone and nipples, even biting a little bit. “So good, pretty boy.”

Tommy smiled, opened his eyes and looked at Isaac. “You’re amazing,” he whispered, his hand gently touching Isaac’s cheek. “Fuck.”

The bassist threw his head back in his neck when the drummer pushed even deeper in him, he let his own hand find its way to his cock. A little tap and then his hands were being held above his head. “I didn’t think so, darling,” Isaac told him calmly. He started thrusting faster and knew they both wouldn’t last much longer. It didn’t take a lot longer before Tommy came, moaning and purring, his mouth open even wider and his eyes completely shut, his head tilted back so Isaac had a good view of his neck – including the little marks Isaac had left to let Tommy know he was his.

It was the way Tommy looked, all sweaty and panting and oh so fucking hot, that made it so that Isaac couldn’t hold back any longer. He gently let his body fall on top of Tommy and hid his face in Tommy’s neck, smiling widely. For a moment there was no speaking, no sound filling the silence in the room. They both enjoyed the lovely feeling and their bodies pressed against each other. Isaac’s hands gently stroking Tommy’s sides and Tommy softly purring into Isaac’s ear.

After a couple of minutes Isaac slid out of Tommy and threw the condom away, cleaned himself and the bassist with a warm washcloth, smiling when he saw that Tommy was still in his little bubble. He was adorable, purring and smiling and fucking beautiful.

Isaac crawled back on the bed and moved closer to Tommy’s body, softly stroking the boy’s hair. He pressed sweet kisses against the bassist arm. Tommy purred softly, was in even more need of cuddling and attention than he normally was. Isaac wrapped his arms around the tiny boy and whispered sweet words. “Go to sleep, pretty boy, you are tired.”

Tommy mumbled something unintelligible and drifted off to sleep, his hands against Isaac’s chest, his legs entwined with the drummer’s and his head in Isaac’s neck, his breathing calm. With a satisfied feeling, the drummer let himself fall asleep too. He felt so blessed with his pretty boy close to him.


End file.
